doubledragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Abobo
is a recurring enemy character throughout the Double Dragon series, usually serving as a boss character. He is normally depicted a tall and black strongman. Appearances ''Double Dragon ;Arcade Abobo is a recurring sub-boss in the arcade version of the first ''Double Dragon, first appearing near the end of Mission 1, making his entrance breaking through a wall. The strongman Abobo is tougher than the other grunts in the game thanks to his monstrous size. Due to his large stature, his punches and kicks have a better reach than the other minor enemies. His signature technique is the Atomic Throw, in which he picks up and tosses the player to his back. He is the only male enemy in the game who cannot be grabbed by the player. After the initial encounter, Abobo appears again a few times throughout Mission 3 (including twin versions before arriving at the enemy's gate) and one last time as part of the final set of enemies prior to the final battle with Willy in Mission 4. Like Rowper, Abobo has the ability to pick and toss large objects like oil drums, but he only has the opportunity to use this ability in Mission 3. ;NES The NES version of Double Dragon only features the bald Abobo, where he serves as the end boss of Mission 1. The player fights him inside a warehouse with a conveyor belt. He has a palette similar to the arcade-exclusive enemy character of Jick (i.e. dark skin and blue pants). His moves consists of standard punches and kicks and a hand slap to the face. He later appears a few more times in Missions 3 and 4. One variant has white skin and wears green pants, while another variant has green skin and white pants (the same color scheme as the Mission 3 boss in the arcade version). All the Abobos after the initial one fight in pairs, although only the white ones will fight the player together at the same time, while the black and green Abobos will take turns. Abobo is also a playable fighter in the "Mode B" versus game. Unlike the other fighters in Mode B, his sprite is almost unchanged from the main game, aside from the addition of a running animation and other new moves. Moves exclusive to Mode B include a two handed slap (similar to the one used by Jick in the arcade game), a running punch, a knee kick and a shoulder tackle performed by pressing A and B simultaneously. The Abobo controlled by Player 1 has light skin and blue pants, while the one controlled by Player 2 has dark skin and purple pants. ''Double Dragon II: The Revenge In ''Double Dragon II: The Revenge, Abobo is replaced by a similar enemy named Bolo, who resembles the bald Abobo, but has long mop hair. In the Mega Drive port of the arcade game, this character is actually identified as Abobo in the manual, but it is unknown whether this was the intention of the arcade game's developers or merely a misprint. Bolo's head swapped counterpart is named O'Hara in the same version of the game. ''Battletoads/Double Dragon In ''Battletoads/Double Dragon, Abobo serves as the end boss of the very first stage, where he guards the entrance to the Dark Queen's Ratship. He is one of the few Double Dragon villains who is relatively close to his design in the original Technōs games, the other being Linda Lash. In this game, Abobo has a speech mannerism similar to the Marvel superhero The Hulk, where he refers to himself in the third person in a crude matter (e.g.: "Abobo not like intruders"). He fights by pounding the player into the ground. ''Double Dragon'' (Neo Geo) Data :Voice: Daisuke Gouri :Birthplace: New York :Height: 7′ 2″ :Weight: 336 lbs. :Fighting style: Street fighting :Hobbies: Body building, fighting Story Abobo is a playable fighter in the [[Double Dragon (Neo Geo)|Neo Geo Double Dragon game]]. His background and occupation as a henchmen of Koga Shuko is very similar to his live-action incarnation from the Double Dragon movie. Despite working for Shuko, he seems to be on friendly terms with the Lee brothers and Marian. He has three special moves (the Hammer Punch, the Hyper Bomb and the Giant Swing), as well as two super moves (the Grand Smash and the Pressure Bomb). When performing one of his super moves, Abobo briefly resembles his mutated form from the movie. ''Double Dragon Advance Since ''Double Dragon Advance is a remake of the original, his role in the game is not much different. However, his fighting style is a bit more refined, with the double-handed slap he had in the original game being replaced with a Hammer Punch similar to one of he used in the Neo Geo fighting game called "the Abobo Hammer." In addition to the bald and mohawked variants, this version also introduced a third variant of the character that has an afro hairstyle. Unlike the original arcade game, all three head swaps of Abobo have the same face. In addition to the standard black and white skin tones, Double Dragon Advance introduces an entire army of Abobos with all sorts of weird skin colors such as blue, silver, gold and charcoal black. The green version of Abobo appears as the boss of Mission 5, where he is given the name of Mibobo (a combination of the Japanese word Midori, for green, and Abobo's name). ''Double Dragon Neon Abobo, along with Williams and Linda, are the only classic villains to appear in Double Dragon Neon. All three bad guys appear in the very first stage of the game, he appears as boss and later as common enemy on subsequent levels. His techniques include a headbutt, an uppercut, a kick, a powerful throw, and a two-directional punch that he uses as a counterattack. He's resistant to stuns and knockdowns, and can't be grabbed. In other media ''Double Dragon'' (TV series) In the animated series, Abobo (voiced by Blu Mankuma) is one of two main henchmen of the Shadow Boss (along with Wild Willy) who appear in the show's pilot episode "The Shadow Falls". He is a large blue thug with monstrous strength who works for the Shadow Boss. He is shown to be fairly intelligent, to the point that he knows to fear both the Shadow Boss and the Shadow Master. He is certainly smarter than Willy and derides him for being a reckless idiot. In the show's second episode ("The Legend Continues"), he and Willy are absorbed into the Shadow Master's Shadow Mural as punishment for their failure and are only seen for the remainder of the series as images in the mural. Abobo is shown to be Caucasian in the animated series. ''Double Dragon'' (film) In the Double Dragon film, Bo Abobo (played by Nils Allen Stewart) is the minor antihero as the leader of the Mohawks, one of the many gangs under the employ of Koga Shuko. He is tasked with recovering the missing half of the Double Dragon medallion in possession of the Lee brothers, but after failing to accomplish this task, he is punished by Shuko and is mutated into a hulking monster (played in costume by Henry Kingi). He later reforms and helps the Lee brothers fight Shuko, exposing his weakness. In the film, Abobo is also depicted as a Caucasian mutant. Gallery ChararcBolodd.gif|The standard bald Abobo from Double Dragon (arcade) CharAbobo1nes.gif|'Abobo' with light skin from Double Dragon (NES) DD1FC Abobo dark skin.png|'Abobo' with dark skin from Double Dragon (NES) Dd1fc abobo green skin.png|'Abobo' with green skin from Double Dragon (NES) Abobo - 01.png|'Abobos dialog portrait in ''Battletoads/Double Dragon Charbd14.gif|In-game sprite for Battletoads/Double Dragon Abobo - (DD TV series).jpg|'Abobo' in the Double Dragon animated series AboboNormal.jpg|'Bo Abobo' before his mutation in the Double Dragon film Abobo.jpg|'Abobo' post-mutation in the Double Dragon film Abobo - 02.png|In-game model from Double Dragon Neon Abobo - 03.png|Concept art for Double Dragon Neon Ddios abobo portrait.PNG|''Double Dragon'' (mobile) Trivia *In the video game Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines, there is a reference to Abobo in the Medical Clinic's morgue computer. When players check the cadavers' names, the name Abobo G. is at the top of the list. The body's log says: "This patient was beaten to death with a baseball bat", a reference to one of the iconic weapons that can be used in Double Dragon. *Abobo is also featured as the main protagonist for [http://abobosbigadventure.com/fullgame.php Abobo's Big Adventure], an unofficial flash game which parodies several popular NES games. *In Double Dragon Neon, Abobo is voiced by Len Smith (who also voices Williams and the Shopkeeper). Category:Humans Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Battletoads/Double Dragon bosses Category:Battletoads/Double Dragon characters Category:Double Dragon (Neo Geo) characters Category:Double Dragon bosses Category:Double Dragon enemies Category:Double Dragon IV bosses Category:Double Dragon IV characters Category:Double Dragon Neon bosses Category:Double Dragon Neon enemies Category:Film characters Category:TV series characters